fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo no Mae
This page contains information about Tamamo no Mae in Fate/Another. Innates Item Construction *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' F *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Caster creates a Healing Potion, Gem of Speed, Familiar or Sentry Ward. If Caster's inventory is full, the scroll is moved into Caster's Storage.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Territory Creation : Chaos Heaven *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Caster creates a Territory at the targeted location. The Territory grants 5% bonus magic resistance to allies within 1500 range, and sells various consumables.'' **'Channel Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Base Health:' 400 (2000), 0HP/s regen **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 5 **'Sight Range:'1200/1200 **'Great Magic:' F (0%) **'Additional Details:' Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. Item stocks are not refreshed upon recreation. **'Cast Range:' 500 **'Cooldown:' 70 seconds **'Upgrade:' Upgrade Territory Creation (Increases the health of Territory to 2000, gives it 10MP/s regen and adds 200 damage to Territory Explosion. Enables True Sight, Territory Reveal and Brilliance Aura) Territory Skills Return *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' R *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Returns Caster to the Territory. Cannot be used if Caster is unable to move.'' **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds True Sight *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Grants sight of nearby invisible units in 600 range.'' **'Upgrade:' Is obtained once Improved Workshop is obtained. Territory Reveal *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Reveals the targeted area. 900 Area of Effect. Does not reveal invisibility.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Special:' Caster must be within 800 range of the Territory to use this spell. **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Improved Workshop is obtained. Skills Curse: Frigid Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Type: '''Anti-target Noble Phantasm **'Hotkey: Q **Throws a charm imbued with ice that slows enemy on contact, and has chance to freeze target for 1 second.' ***Lv 1: Damage: 200(400), slows by 10% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 10%(30%) ***Lv 2: Damage: 250(450), slows by 15% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 15%(35%) ***Lv 3: Damage: 300(500), slows by 20% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 20%(40%) ***Lv 4: Damage: 350(550), slows by 25% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 25%(45%) ***Lv 5: Damage: 400(600), slows by 30% for 2(4)s and chance to freeze: 30%(50%) **'Cast Range:' 550 **'Cast Time:' 0.1 seconds **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Increase damage by 200, slows duration by 2s and chance to freeze by 20%) Curse: Fiery Heaven *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Type: Anti-target Noble Phantasm **'''Hotkey: W **''Throws a charm imbued with fire that damage and burns enemy on contact'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 250 and burns by 10 per second for 10(20) second ***Lv 2: Damage: 300 and burns by 15 per second for 10(20) second ***Lv 3: Damage: 350 and burns by 20 per second for 10(20) second ***Lv 4: Damage: 400 and burns by 25 per second for 10(20) second ***Lv 5: Damage: 450 and burns by 30 per second for 10(20) second **'Cast Range:' 750 **'Cast Time:' 0.3 seconds **'Area of Effect: '''300 **'Cooldown:' 12 seconds **'Upgrade:' Cursed Charms (Increase burn duration by 10s and burn damage interrupts effect of healing potion) Incantion *'Mana Cost:' N/A **'Type: Great Magic **'''Hotkey: E **'Cooldown: '''Cooldown for spells are not shared :: Charm: Spirit theft ::: * '''Mana Cost: '''Passive ** 'Drains enemy unit's mana around caster' *** 'Lv 1: Drain enemy unit's mana by 1/6 of caster's mana regeneration per second *** Lv 2: Drain enemy unit's mana by 1/5 of caster's mana regeneration per second *** Lv 3: Drain enemy unit's mana by 1/4 of caster's mana regeneration per second *** Lv 4: Drain enemy unit's mana by 1/3 of caster's mana regeneration per second *** Lv 5: Drain enemy unit's mana by 1/2 of caster's mana regeneration per second ** '''Area of Effect: '''800 :: Mantra: Mana Chain ::: * '''Mana Cost: '''400(100) ** '''Hotkey: '''W ** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic ** '''Throw a magical chain to drain enemy unit's mana. When the chain hit a unit, press E again to throw the chained unit. When the chain hit the terrain, press E again to pull Caster towards the terrain ** If the chain hit a friendly unit, the unit is still can be thrown but no mana will be drain and the friendly unit won't take damage when thrown *** Lv 1: Drain 100 mana for 3 seconds, thrown units will deal 400 damage within 400 range *** Lv 2: Drain 150 mana for 3 seconds, thrown units will deal 450 damage within 450 range *** Lv 3: Drain 200 mana for 3 seconds, thrown units will deal 500 damage within 500 range *** Lv 4: Drain 250 mana for 3 seconds, thrown units will deal 550 damage within 550 range *** Lv 5: Drain 300 mana for 3 seconds, thrown units will deal 600 damage within 600 range ** Duration: '''4 seconds ** '''Range: '''800(1000) ** '''Cast Time: '''throw chain: 0.3 seconds / throw unit: 1 second before damage / pull to terrain: instant ** '''Cooldown: 40(20) seconds ** Area of Effect: '800 ** '''Upgrade: '''Witchcraft (increase chain's range by 200, decrease mana cost from 400 to 100, and decrease cooldown from 40 to 20 seconds) :: Mantra: illusion ::: * '''Mana Cost: 3'00(100) ** 'Hotkey: '''E ** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic ** ''Summon illusions that can share damages that inflicted to Caster (similar to link scroll) but deal no damages. Damages that inflicted to the illusions won't be shared to the Caster *** Lv 1: release 2(3) illusions that take 400% additional damage *** Lv 2: release 2(3) illusions that take 375% additional damage *** Lv 3: release 2(3) illusions that take 350% additional damage *** Lv 4: release 2(3) illusions that take 325% additional damage *** Lv 5: release 2(3) illusions that take 300% additional damage ** '''Duration: '''10 seconds ** '''Cooldown: '''40 seconds ** '''Upgrades: '''Witchcraft (create an additional illusion and decrease mana cost from 300 to 100) :: Mantra: Apothic Cave ::: * '''Mana Cost: '''100 ** '''Hotkey: '''R ** ''Gather souls to increase Caster's movement speed and defense'' *** ''Lv 1: a soul increases movement speed by 3 and defense by 1 *** Lv 2: a soul increases movement speed by 4 and defense by 2 *** Lv 3: a soul increases movement speed by 5 and defense by 3 *** Lv 4: a soul increases movement speed by 6 and defense by 4 *** Lv 5: a soul increases movement speed by 7 and defense by 5 ** Max Souls: '''5 ** '''Cast Time: '''1 second ** '''Duration: '''Unlimited ** '''Cooldown: '''30(10) seconds ** '''Upgrade: '''Breath of Soul (grant 5% magical ressist when summoned 5 souls, decrease cooldown from 30 to 10 seconds, summon 2 souls instead 1, 50% chance to summon 4 souls instead) :: Mantra: Bestial Sky ::: * '''Mana Cost: 'N/A' ** Hotkey: '''A ** '''Skill Type: '''Great Magic ** '''Duration: '''Toggle ** ''Consume caster's health to restore her and friendly unit's mana *** Lv 1: immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 12 mana per second *** Lv 2: immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 14 mana per second *** Lv 3: immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 16 mana per second *** Lv 4: immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 18 mana per second *** Lv 5: immediately converts 300 health to mana, consume 30 health to restore 20 mana per second ** '''Area of Effect: '''600 ** '''Cooldown: '''3 seconds Blessing of Amaterasu *'Mana Cost: 800 **'Type: '''Great Magic **'Hotkey: R **''Tamamo summons a circle of levitating amulets and charges the mirror she held with energy to weaken the enemy and strengthen friendly units ***''Lv 1: deal (1.25(1.50) x skill mana cost) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 100(300) when uses an item ***Lv 2: deal (1.50(1.75) x skill mana cost) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 150(350) when uses an item ***Lv 3: deal (1.75(2.00) x skill mana cost) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 200(400) when uses an item ***Lv 4: deal (2.00(2.25) x skill mana cost) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 250(450) when uses an item ***Lv 5: deal (2.25(2.50) x skill mana cost) damage to enemy who uses a skill and 300(500) when uses an item **''Damage ignore B scrolls but blockable with A scrolls **'Area of Effect: '''1000 **'Duration: 7(10) seconds - Channeling **'Cast Time: '''Instant **'Cooldown: '55 seconds **'Upgrade: 'Sacred Mirror (Increase the duration from 7 to 10 seconds, increase the multiplier by 0.25%, and item counter by 200. any allies that casting skill within the range will restore 50% of mana consumed as health) Attributes Sacred Mirror *'Stats Required: 19 **''Caster's attack speed increased by 20%, and her attack has 30% chance to bounce 3 times. Blessing of Amaterasu duration increased by 3 seconds, skill counter damage multiplier increased by 0.25x, and item counter damage increased by 200. Also, any allies casting skill within range of Blessing of Amaterasu will restore 50% of mana consumed as health.'' Breath of the Soul *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Mantra: Apothic Cave grants 5% magic resistance when fully stacked. Its cooldown is also reduced to 10 seconds, 2 orbs spawn when used, and 50% for 4 orbs to spawn. When fully stacked, using the skill again will activate soul breath.'' **'Soul Breath: Caster disperses all orbs, which will lock-on to nearest enemy in 800 range after 1 second. Each orb deals 350 damage and burns 200 mana. Absolute Cooldown: 60 seconds (cannot be reset through command seals).' Improved Workshop *'Stats Required:' 8 **''Range of territory increased to 2000 from 1500, and health to 1000 from 400. Territory gets detecting ability (1000 range), and gets functionality of far sight, return and summon territory.'' Cursed Charm *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Curse: Frigid Heaven damage increased by 200, gains splash effect, slow duration increased to 4 seconds from 2 seconds, and chance of freezing increased to 20%. Duration of Curse: Fiery Heaven doubled, and interrupts effect of healing potion.'' Witchcraft *'Stats Required:' 10 **''Tamamo no Mae deals bonus true damage on attack equal to her mana regeneration. Mana Chain damage and range increased by 200, duration increased by 2 seconds, and cooldown reduced to 20 seconds. Illusion now creates an additional illusion, and illusions will now imitate Charm abilities of Caster (no damage though). Lastly, Mana Chain and Illusion mana cost are reduced to 100.'' Red Spider Lily Killing Stone *'Activation: ' **Cast Mantra: Bestial Sky and Blessing of Amaterasu **Caster's health is below 40% **Requires 20 in all stats including bonuses *'Area of Effect: '''1000 *'Damage: 150 x 14 *'Duration: '''7 seconds *'Cooldown: '''240 seconds **Caster calls the blood wraith to damage enemy and restore her own health. the enemy can't leave the AoE if caught. Caster is able to move freely and able to cast spells.'''